The Dark Prince
by Zhii
Summary: Dengan wajah dingin, Kris menghimpit tubuh Tao menggunakan kedua lengan kekarnya. Memenjara tubuh namja manis itu dalam kuasanya. Pelan, ia membawa bibir tipisnya mendekati cuping Tao sembari berbisik lirih 'Kau tahu siapa aku sekarang Tao' / TAORIS/ YAOI/ ONESHOT.


**Title : The Dark Prince**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Main Cast : Kris, Tao**

**Warning : Yaoi, abal, hasil Remake**

**Rated semi M**

Tak ada manusia yang nyaris sempurna selain sosok yang amat Tao puja. Memandangnya diam-diam, mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Dan saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan berada dekat dengannya, Tao harus melihat kebringasan sang namja yang ia puja. Terlebih… satu kenyataan yang jauh dari bayangan.

.

.

.

Manik mata kelam dengan kilau segelap langit malam itu tampak semakin gelap dengan iris matanya yang menajam. Dengan tatapan dingin diiringi hembusan sang bayu yang turut menyibak helai surai pirang miliknya, semakin memperjelas kesan angker dari sosok misterius itu.

Tak melakukan apapun, selain genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat pada sosok manis disampingnya. Kelima namja dengan tampang sangar dihadapannya perlahan mundur, saat bibir pucat si pemilik kembar onyx menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Hanya dengan aura gelap seperti itu, ia berhasil membuat nyali sekumpulan namja dengan niat bejat itu melarikan diri, menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

"K-kamshahamnida Kris sunbae"

Kris, si pemilik seringai mematikan itu menoleh pada sosok manis di sampingnya. Genggaman tangannya terlepas seiring dengan pertemuan dua mata berbeda warna ini, Kris dengan warna gelapnya sedangkan sosok manis itu dengan kilau terangnya. Terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga angin yang berhembus lembut menyibak surai halus sosok manis dihadapannya ini, membuat Kris melebarkan manik matanya, dan berbalik tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Bahkan tak membalas ucapan terimakasih yang telah didapatnya.

"Tao!"

Seorang namja cantik berlari tergopoh-gopoh pada tempat pemuda yang telah ditinggalkan Kris begitu saja. Tao, namja manis dengan bolamata sebulat panda itu turut berlari menyongsong sosok yang menyerukan namanya.

"Luhan ge.."

Keduanya berpelukan, hanya sesaat. Luhan lebih memilih untuk memeriksa keadaan Tao, memutar-mutar tubuh namja manis itu sembari meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Cukup membuat Tao kegelian dengan tindakan aneh sepupunya ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mianhe aku terlambat menjemputmu, aku benar-benar kesal dengan mobil sialan itu" gerutuan Luhan membuat tawa Tao tak dapat tertahan. Seolah tak terjadi sesuatu dengannya, melupakan peristiwa menakutkan yang nyaris saja terjadi padanya tadi.

"Aissh! Jangan tertawa seperti itu Tao, kau tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku? Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, ibumu bisa mengulitiku. Dan lagi, daerah ini sering dijadikan namja hidung belang sebagai tempat untuk mencari mangsa. Seharusnya tadi kau tak turun di halte ini" cerocosan namja cantik bernama Luhan itu hanya dibalas gelengan kepala Tao. Sungguh takjub dengan kalimat super panjang yang telah dilontarkan sepupunya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja ge, mmm… tadi Kris sunbae menolongku, ahh! Dia kelihatan tampaaaaan sekali, aku benar-benar beruntung berada di tempat ini"

Eeeh?

Luhan menatap namja manis itu tak percaya. Kris? Menolong dongsaengnya? Bukankah itu artinya sang dongsaeng telah terlibat masalah?

Dengan gerak cepat, namja cantik itu menarik lengan Tao memasuki taksi yang sengaja diminta Luhan untuk menunggu.

"Luhan ge? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Aissh! Aku bisa gila jika dihadapkan dengan kepolosanmu Tao, lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini!"

Blamm!

Taksipun melaju membawa kedua namja berparas seperti yeojya itu meninggalkan jalanan yang kian sepi. Tanpa pernah disadari keduanya, seseorang dengan lengkungan samar dibibir tipisnya sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan kedua kerabat dekat itu.

.

.

Malam kian larut, wajar bagi seorang Huang Zi Tao jika dia telah terbuai dalam mimpi. Dalam keremangan suasana kamar, sepasang mata kelam mengamati paras polos namja pemikat jiwa itu. Menatap detail tubuhnya yang terlilit selimut sebatas dada. Tak ada yang dapat menyaingi paras elok Tao ketika mata bulatnya terpejam. Dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuh dalam balutan selimut itu. Tao menggigil, kulit lehernya telah merasakan dinginnya udara Seoul malam ini. Hanya sekejap, jendela itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Seiring dengan langkah kaki sesosok pemuda yang telah dengan lancang memasuki kamar pribadi sang namja penyuka panda.

Mendekatinya dengan gerakan tangan yang turut meyentuh sisi tubuh Tao, menarik ujung selimut itu sampai sebatas leher, dan mengelus lembut paras Tao dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Hangat,

Amat berbeda dengan kulitnya yang terasa dingin.

Eungg?

Tergesa menarik jemarinya dari kulit wajah Tao, saat sang pemilik tubuh menggeliat malas. Hingga membuat sosok misterius itu melangkah mundur, kembali dalam kegelapan kamar. Tepat di sudut ruangan. Senyum lembut terulas di bibir pucatnya saat melihat angel face itu kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

"Pagi Tao"

Seruan manis seperti itu merupakan hal yang biasa sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepat saat namja manis itu manampakkan wajah asingnya di sekolah ini. Huang Zi Tao, sejak menyatakan dirinya sebagai siswa pindahan dari China, begitu menyita perhatian seluruh siswa yang terbius akan pesonanya. Dan Tao hanya cukup membalas seruan penuh harapan itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nah Tao, aku kekelasku dulu. Jangan pergi ketempat sepi sendirian, aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu!" nasehat Luhan saat sepupunya itu telah menempati bangkunya.

"Kau cerewet sekali ge~" gerutu Tao dengan cherry manisnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Jangan bertingkah aegyo seperti itu Tao! Kau tak ingin namjadeul yang ada di kelas ini menyerangmu begitu saja kan?"

"Uuugh! Aku tahu"

.

.

Kris, pemuda yang diberkahi wajah tampan khas bangsawan. Begitu misterius dengan kepribadiannya sebagai seorang siswa menengah atas. Ada yang berbeda dengannya, sekali melihat saja kau akan menyadarinya. Caranya berjalan yang terlihat begitu mempesona, tatapan matanya yang tajam namun terasa teduh, kulit wajahnya yang terlihat berbinar tatkala terpapar cahaya sang surya, juga aura khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan tak dimiliki namja lainnya. Beberapa hal yang membuat Kris begitu digilai, namun juga dibenci oleh sebagian orang yang merasa iri pada sosoknya yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Kris tipe yang tak banyak bicara. Seolah suara yang dikeluarkannya begitu mahal untuk didengar teman sekelasnya. Menambah kesan cool bagi yeojya yang diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Sama seperti saat ini, tak melakukan apapun selain menutup kedua manik matanya. Meresapi alunan melodi lewat headset yang tersumpal pada dua lubang telinga. Mengabaikan decakan kagum puluhan mata yang sedari tadi mamandanginya.

"Kris sunbae"

Hnn..

Iris hitam itu terbuka. Jangan heran bagaimana Kris bisa mendengar panggilan lirih semacam itu, pendengarannya jauh lebih tajam daripada manusia lainnya. Terlebih suara halus yang memanggilnya begitu ia hafal, hingga ia rela waktu senggangnya terganggu.

Kris melepas headset itu, menatap namja manis dihadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan cukup membuat sosok itu menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Ayolah, tak sekalipun dia diabaikan seperti ini. Huang Zi Tao selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari lawan bicaranya.

"A-apa aku mengganggu sunbae?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang jauh lebih lirih.

"Tidak..."

Satu kata, namun cukup memberikan dampak yang begitu luar biasa bagi seorang Huang Zi Tao. Tak diabaikan lagi, bukankah itu lebih baik ketimbang tak mendapat respon sama sekali? Terlalu bahagia, hingga ia lupa menanyakan bagaimana namja tampan itu bisa mendengar gumam pertanyaannya yang kelewat lirih.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih atas bantuan sunbae semalam, entah apa jadinya jika sunbae tak kebetulan lewat jalan itu"

Kebetulan?

Kris menyunggingkan senyum samar, menghadapi sosok polos macam ini tak ayal membuatnya terasa dihadapkan dengan bocah tujuh tahunan.

"Tak masalah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Panggil saja aku hyung, jangan terlalu formal padaku"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Tao terpaku dengan mata kelam itu.

"Mmm… mungkin ada yang Kris hyung inginkan, sebagai rasa terimakasihku pada hyung, akan kuberikan apa yang hyung minta"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama?"

"Eeeh?"

"Itu kalau kau tak keberatan"

"T-tentu saja, aku sama sekali tak keberatan"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu sabtu malam"

"Ne"

.

.

"SABTU MALAAAM?" pekik Luhan yang tengah menyusuri koridor kelas.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu Luhan ge? Gege membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" bisik Tao sembari membekap mulut Luhan yang terbuka lebar, namja cantik itu meronta dalam bekapan Tao. Dan dengan sekali tarikan kuat, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari tindakan penyiksaan sang sepupu.

"Uugh.. kau mau membunuhku?" gerutunya kesal, dan hanya dibalas senyum tanpa dosa namja manis itu.

"Jadi kalian akan berkencan sabtu ini, aaah… tak kusangka Kris yang sedingin es itu turut menaruh perhatian padamu"

"Apa yang gege yang katakan? Kami hanya akan makan malam bersama. Tak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan"

"Dan berhentilah bertingkah aegyo seperti itu saengiee…"

"Aku tak bertingkah aegyo~"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, melirik sang sepupu yang tampak begitu polos. Lihat wajah manisnya yang menggembung lucu itu, bibir mungilnya yang menerucut imut, serta glare gagal yang coba diumbarnya. Euum.. bukankah itu adalah pemandangan yang indah? Hingga Luhan harus mengeluarkan Death glarenya bagi para pemuda yang tengah menatap keduanya dengan tatapan lapar. Bukannya takut, melihat tampang sok sangar milik Luhan, turut mengundang keinginan setiap pemuda itu untuk memiliki namja cantik pindahan dari Cina tersebut.

Langkah Luhan terhenti, hingga si manis Tao yang mengekor disampingnyapun mau tak mau melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap bingung pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Bisa Tao lihat dengan jelas tatapan Luhan yang berubah kosong. Seolah waktu berhenti begitu saja bagi kehidupan sang sepupu.

Pelan, Tao turut mengikuti arah pandang namja cantik itu. Saat itulah rongga dadanya menghangat, ada perasaan aneh yang meletup indah. Disana, di bawah rindangnya pohon Ek, tampak dua orang namja dengan tampang bak seorang Dewa. Sesekali keduanya berbincang ringan, satu diantaranya tampak sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

Ya… mana mungkin namja manis ini melupakan sosok seindah itu? Jika dia nyatanya telah menjalin satu fase kedekatan yang dianggapnya tak akan pernah terjadi antara dirinya dengan sosok sesempurna Kris.

Lalu, apakah satu pemuda lainnya yang membuat Luhan kehilangan rohnya seperti ini? Namja tampan dengan otot tubuh yang tak kalah indah dengan Kris, serta senyum menenangkan yang melengkung dibibir tipisnya, bersandar pada bangku yang sengaja disediakan sekolah untuk menikmati harum khas sang Ek.

Tao tersenyum, saat Kris tampak mendesis kesal tatkala sapuan sang bayu membuat buku yang tengah di bacanya tersibak.

"Jadiiiii… dia namja yang kerap kali kau ceritakan padaku di telfon tempo hari, Luhan ge?" satu pertanyaan lembut tanpa maksud menggoda, Tao ujar dengan polosnya.

Senyum simpul itu cukup membuat pandangan Luhan teralih seketika. Menatap Tao dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, hnn… betapa Tao berani bersumpah jika sepupu dihadapannya ini memiliki pheromone yang tak kalah kuat darinya.

"A-apa maksudmu Tao? Aku hanya terkejut melihatnya setelah dia menghilang selama satu minggu ini"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun"

"Sepertinya dia sangat akrab dengan Kris sunbae, apa mereka berpacaran?"

GLEEEK!

Entah bagaimana jadinya tepat setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Tao, kedua namja yang tengah mereka perhatikan tiba-tiba saja menoleh. Menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tao membeku, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Hey! Apa kau tak terkejut saat orang yang sedang kau bicarakan secara tiba-tiba saja menatapmu seperti itu? seolah apa yang kau katakan terdengar jelas oleh sang objek pengamatan, ck! bukankah itu tidak mungkin, lihat saja jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Dan seingat Tao, ia tak bicara dengan nada keras.

"Apa mereka mendengar apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ge?"

"Entahlah Tao, tatapan mereka sepertinya mengatakan iya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Umm…"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang! Kajja!" melangkah cepat, menarik lengan sang namja manis, menghindari tatapan menusuk dari dua namja yang tak melepas pandang dari keduanya.

.

Namja tampan yang disebut Luhan dengan nama Sehun itu mencibir sinis, melirik kawan karibnya yang tampak tak peduli pada apa yang keduanya dengar.

"Ck! si bodoh itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan kalau kita…. Eugh! Pabbo!" Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Kris.

"Biarkan saja"

"Huh! Hyung membelanya karena dia Huang Zi Tao-kan…" sengaja memberi penekanan pada nama yang tersemat dalam kalimatnya. Pemuda yang berada satu tingkat kelas dibawah Kris itu mulai menggoda sang namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Mendengus sebal, Sehun sempat mengumpat dalam hati kala ia hanya mendapat balasan tatapan datar dari sang cassanova.

Ugh!

Sehun membuang muka, tak ingin melihat tampang menyebalkan Kris yang kerap kali disalah artikan fangirlnya. Cool, kharismatik, misterius, berwibawa, ahh.. rasanya Sehun ingin membuka lebar mata gadis-gadis itu.

Membuang pandangannya asal, hingga ia menemukan sosok Luhan yang nyaris tak terlihat dengan jarak pandang manusia biasa.

Ya... Xi Luhan, entah kenapa mata elangnya malah jatuh dalam jerat sosok cantik itu. Dari jarak yang sangat jauh ini Sehun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bersyukurlah pada penglihatannya yang jauh lebih tajam daripada manusia lainnya. Tentu saja Sehun mengenal sosok cantik itu, siapa yang tak tahu Xi Luhan? Namja cantik yang telah menggemparkan seisi sekolah karena crossdressnya di festifal sekolah tahun lalu.

Ck! tak bisa Sehun pungkiri, saat itu Luhan terlihat begitu cantik. Menjadi pelayan kedai untuk tugas kelasnya, dan Sehun dengan bodohnya tak tahu yeojya cantik yang tengah menemaninya adalah seorang namja. Bahkan masih begitu jelas dia mengingat wajah heran Luhan saat ia tak menyentuh makanan yang telah dipesannya, hanya meminta pada namja cantik itu untuk membantu menghabiskan apa yang ada di meja.

Lagipula mana mungkin Sehun memakan apa yang tak dapat ia makan?

Hnnn,

Festifal tahun ini… Sehun berharap semenyenangkan tahun lalu.

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Bangunan megah dengan gaya klasik yang tepat berada ditengah hamparan tanah hijau nan luas ini tampak begitu cantik kala berbagai ornamen kuno dan terkesan mewah di tiap sisi pintu seakan menyapa mata. Lorong-lorong bak kastil dengan pilar-pilar gagah menandakan kuatnya sang bangunan megah. Ribuan mawar merah, kecipak air mancur, serta cicitan sparrow liar mematuk hamparan rerumputan basah. Cukup membuktikan seberapa besar biaya yang dikeluarkan sang pemilik rumah hanya untuk menjaga keindahan kediamannya.

Jung yunho, sang aristokrat dengan kekayaan melimpah. Pemilik bangunan megah ini, sekaligus pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi dalam Jung Corporation. Darah bangsawan menjadikan pribadinya tampak begitu sempurna. Tapi jika kau berniat mendapatkan pria mapan satu ini, berpikirlah ulang. Dia bukan hanya seorang direktur utama, begitu banyak rahasia kelam yang telah ia torehkan dalam hidupnya. Dan lagi kau juga harus berhadapan langsung dengan sang istri, Jung Jaejoong. Designer ternama abad ini.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud bukan?" nada bicara khas seorang Jung Yunho, datar namun berwibawa. Cukup membuat namja muda dihadapannya mengangguk paham.

"Ne hyung, aku mengerti"

"Perlu kau tahu, aku melakukan hal ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Karena kau tanggung jawabku selama berada disisiku"

Lagi, namja dihadapannya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Pergilah, jangan buat dia menunggu—"

"— dan jaga dirimu, pangeran…" sambung Yunho saat namja itu beranjak pergi

.

Blam!

.

Kris menghela nafas, berada satu ruangan dengan Yunho yang tengah serius seperti itu membuatnya sesak. Akan sangat berbeda jika sang istri berada di dekatnya, arogansi yang dibangun namja tampan itu akan hancur begitu saja.

'Keberadaan Jaejoong hyung memang penting di dunia ini' batin Kris sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan pintu megah ruang kerja Yunho.

.

"Kau serius akan pergi hyung?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tega sekali hyung meninggalkanku sendirian~"

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan seperti itu, Oh Sehun!"

Namja yang lebih muda itu terkekeh, terkadang menjahili Kris terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yunho hyung?"

"Seperti biasa, jaga diri, jangan lepas kendali, dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Yah! Kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri"

"Wajar jika dia memperingatkan hyung seperti itu, hyung sendiri tahu apa tujuannya"

"Hmm…"

"Dan lagi, pasti Yunho hyung tak mau menjadi santapan ayah hyung"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Aku mengerti, my Lord"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Tawa Sehun diiringi dengan benturan sepatu yang dikenakannya pada lantai kokoh bangunan megah ini menggema keras, dan dalam sekejap saja namja tampan itu menghilang dari jarak pandang Kris. Kris tak mengejar kawan karibnya itu, tahu betul apa yang diucapkan Sehun sebatas gurauan semata. Meskipun dia kesal setengah mati saat namja bengal itu juga memanggilnya dengan pangilan yang paling dibenci Kris. Membuat pemuda tampan itu semakin terlihat berbeda.

My Lord…

Ck!

Tak mau berurusan dengan moodnya yang mendadak berantakan, Kris bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Berlalu dari kediaman yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

.

.

Mobil sport yang dikendarai Kris berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran kecil. Ehn… Sebut saja itu kedai. Kris sempat memperhatikan kedai itu dari dalam mobilnya, tak bergegas melepas sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuhnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung namja manis disampingnya.

"Kris hyung?"

"Ahh ya?"

"A-apa hyung keberatan makan ditempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak… kau tak perlu khawatir"

Tao tersenyum, mengingat beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya merasa amat tak nyaman dengan restoran mewah yang hanya dikunjungi kaum aristokrat. Menjadi pusat perhatian ditempat asing seperti itu membuatnya bagai seekor kelinci yang berada dalam kandang serigala. Beruntung baginya Kris begitu perhatian, hingga pemuda rupawan itu rela membatalkan reservasi yang telah susah payah di pesannya.

"Kajja Tao, kita turun!"

.

.

Malam kian larut, Kris tak menyangka menghabiskan waktu dengan Tao akan berlalu secepat ini, apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? Makan malam, nonton film, dan hal-hal lainnya. sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan tahun lalu, Tao cukup terkejut saat Kris tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dengan beralasan sedang tak nafsu makan, membuat Tao salah mengira namja sekaya Kris tak sudi makan makanan di kedai biasa seperti itu.

"Hyung, bisakah kita turun disini?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris melirik namja manis itu.

Perlahan Kris memperlambat laju mobil yang tengah dikendarainya. Dan berhenti tepat didepan jajaran pertokoan yang cukup sepi, hujan yang sempat mengguyur Seoul satu jam yang lalu membuat suasana tak seramai biasanya.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Perlu kuantar?"

"Anniyo, aku tak kan lama" dan dengan kalimat itu, Tao beranjak meninggalkan Kris seorang diri.

Pemuda tampan itu tak melepas pandangannya dari sosok Tao hingga pemilik tubuh itu memasuki mini market. Kris melirik jam tangannya, tepat pukul 10. 45 pm. Cukup malam, rencananya setelah ini dia akan mengantar Tao pulang.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, kedua telinganya mendengar pekikan namja yang tengah ditunggunya itu. Jauh dihadapannya, beberapa orang namja menyeret Tao memasuki gang sempit di samping toko. Tak mau membuang waktu, Kris bergegas mengejar sekumpulan namja itu. Memasuki gang sempit dengan penerangan minim itu seorang diri, bisa ia dengar dengan jelas rintihan Tao yang terisak ketakutan, beserta suara tawa para pria yang menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" pekikan nyaring Kris cukup mengejutkan sekumpulan pria hidung belang itu. Tao terkejut melihat sang sunbae tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempat ini.

Bukannya melakukan apa yang Kris katakan, para namja hidung belang itu malah menertawakan tindakan Kris yang dianggapnya menggelikan. Melawan delapan namja seorang diri? Bukankah itu bodoh?

"Kau berani melawan kami seorang diri? Hahahahaha.. kau benar-benar cari mati anak muda!"

"Kelihatannya dia anak orang kaya, wah wah… malam ini kita benar-benar beruntung. Mendapatkan namja manis ini, juga uang yang dapat kita gunakan untuk bersenang-senang" Satu dari namja hidung belang yang mencengkeram lengan Tao menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Tao berontak, menolak keinginan sosok asing yang hendak merasakan pink plumpnya.

Melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya, Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mencoba menahan amarahnya yang nyaris meledak saat itu juga. Melihat sekumpulan pria yang sembarangan menyentuh Tao-nya, tak dapat lagi Kris menahan diri. Masa bodoh dengan Tao yang akan mengetahui siapa jati dirinya.

"Kalian menghabiskan kesabaranku…" dan dengan kalimat seperti itu, Kris melepas beban yang sedang ditahannya. Hanya menundukkan kepala, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Membelakangi sang bulan yang berpijar redup. Angin yang berhembus lembut tak terasa lagi, berganti dengan keheningan malam yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Saat itulah, Tao merasakan firasat buruk. Perlahan, Kris mengangkat wajahnya seiring dengan sang bulan yang kini tertutup awan, seolah tak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Detik itulah kesembilan namja dihadapan Kris membuka matanya lebar-lebar, begitu pula dengan Tao. Dialah sosok yang paling terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Kris, bola mata pemuda itu tak lagi berwarga hitam.

Nafas Tao tercekat saat gerak cepat Kris tak terbaca manik matanya. Pemuda tampan itu mencekik leher namja asing yang nyaris mencicipi cherry manis Tao, melemparnya begitu saja. ketujuh namja lainnya menatap horror salah satu temannya yang bernasib buruk. Membentur dinding beton dengan kecepatan seperti itu, wajar jika ia pingsan seketika. Bahkan mungkin beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Harga yang harus dibayar karena menyentuh Tao-nya. Kris beralih menatap ketujuh namja lainnya yang mulai gemetar ketakutan. Terlebih ketika Kris berdesis sinis dengan celah dibibir tipisnya. Cukup memperlihatkan satu dari dua gigi taringnya yang meruncing tajam.

Kesalahan besar membuat sang iblis menunjukkan wujud sebenarnya. Membabi-buta menyerang ketujuh namja lainnya yang tak dapat mengelak sedikitpun. Hingga Tao berlari kearahnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Menghentikan pembantaian yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Kris terdiam, masih menatap nyalang para pria yang tertatih mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Perlahan kedua lengan Tao yang memeluk erat tubuh namja tampan itu terlepas, membuat mata tajam yang memandang nyalang itu berbalik menatapnya. Masih dengan mata merah. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, terbesit rasa takut yang menjamahi hati namja manis itu, terlebih cara pemuda tampan itu menatapnya, dengan iris kelam yang tak lagi berwarna hitam. Hanya merah menyala bak pijaran batu merah delima, memandangnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat beberapa mili. Menyeringai seolah melihat Tao bak santapan siap saji.

Sungguh! Tak pernah sekalipun Tao melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya ini berlaku aneh seperti itu. Kemana tatapan hangat yang selalu tertuju padanya? Hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan Kris yang tak lagi dikenalnya.

Kris, namja dengan ketampanan tak terbantahkan, sosok sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Perlahan kian mendekati Tao. Dekat, dan ia semakin menunjukkan seringainya. Saat tubuh namja manis itu tak dapat mundur barang sesentipun, terbentur tembok bagian belakang dari jajaran pertokoan yang menjulang.

Dengan wajah dingin, Kris menghimpit tubuh Tao menggunakan kedua lengan kekarnya, memenjarakan tubuh namja manis itu dalam kuasanya.

Pelan, Kris membawa bibirnya mendekati cuping Tao.

"Kau tahu siapa aku sekarang Tao?"

Dapat ia rasakan tubuh dalam kuasanya berguncang hebat, begitu takut pada jiwa sang iblis yang kini menguasai raganya. Tao hanya memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, saat jari-jari dingin Kris mulai menyingkap kerah bajunya. Mengekspos bahu seputih kapas yang tak ternoda sedikitpun.

Seiring dengan bibir Kris yang terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan kedua taringnya yang meruncing tajam, satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi gang sempit itu hancur berkeping-keping. Menyisakan kegelapan malam, dan erangan Huang Zi Tao yang tertelan deru sang bayu.

Bocah panda itu siap pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Mungkin keputusannya untuk memuja sosok sempurna Kris merupakan suatu kesalahan, tapi dia tak menyesal sedikitpun. Tak akan pernah menyesalinya!

"Eggggh!"

Tao berontak, saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menggelitik kulit lehernya. Bukan benda tajam yang jelas akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Lidah Kris! Tak seperti apa yang dibayangkan Tao sebelumnya, apa yang dilakukan Kris kini sangat jauh dari apa yang telah diprediksinya. Tak menggigitnya, tak mengoyak kulit lehernya, dan tak melukainya barang satu gorespun. Hanya menyesap kulit leher itu dengan lidahnya yang kian menjajah. Tiap inci kulit mulus itu tak luput dari pagutan bibir dingin sang pangeran kegelapan, Tao tak mampu berbuat banyak. Tiap gerakan yang dilakukannya membuat Kris makin erat menghimpit tubuhnya. Tak ada jarak yang tercipta, tubuhnya terkunci. Tiap rontaan yang tadi dilakukannya berakhir sia-sia.

Perlahan Tao merasakan satu dari dua tangan Kris mengusap punggungnya, menyibak baju hangat yang Tao kenakan. Meraba tekstur kulitnya yang sehalus sutra Cina. Hanya erangan tertahan yang dapat ia keluarkan. Tao tak habis fikir, apa yang merubah Kris sampai seliar ini? Setelah dia tahu siapa Kris, apakah namja tampan itu berniat mempermainkannya?

"Hhh… ahhss.."

Nafas pemuda manis itu kian memburu, saat bibir dingin Kris menghujani dadanya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah.

"Hhhyuung… aah…"

Kris semakin menggila, terus menghimpit tubuh dalam kuasanya. Hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Tao menjadi candu baginya, memaksanya untuk berbuat lebih. Tak dihiraukannya nafas Tao yang tersengal, keringat dingin yang mengucur dari tubuh si manis itupun tak menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Remasan jemari Tao pada surai pirangnya menambah keinginan Kris untuk menginfasi tubuh itu lebih jauh. Mencicipi rasa manis yang tak pernah hinggap dalam indra perasanya, bahkan candunya pada si merah darah tak terasa senikmat ini. Akal namja tampan itu semakin terkubur seiring dengan kegelapan malam yang kian menelan keduanya. Hingga ia teringat satu hal…

BRUAAAAK!

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Kris terlempar membentur sisi dinding lainnya, tepat di depan Tao. Jarak keduanya tak lebih dari lima meter, gang ini begitu sempit. Pupil semerah darah itu sanggup menembus kegelapan yang mengelilingi keduanya. Bisa dilihatnya sosok Tao yang kini terkulai lemah, baju yang dikenakannya terkoyak, hingga ia bisa melihat bagian depan tubuh namja manis itu berkilat, basah akan salivanya. Sang bulan yang kini tak malu menunjukkan dirinya turut membantu Kris mengamati tubuh Tao yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Kris menunduk, mengutuk dirinya pada apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Jika bayangan Yunho hyung tak terlintas dalam benaknya, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Tao saat ini. Yah! Kris sadar, dia masih begitu hijau, masih butuh waktu lagi untuk bisa membuatnya sanggup menekan keinginan ini. Nafsunya! Kris merasakan itu, jika pada yang lain ia sanggup menekan keinginannya, kenapa pada Tao tak seperti itu?

Kris nyaris saja membuat pemuda itu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya, kehormatan!

Hnn…

Lagi, Kris menatap tubuh Tao yang tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, namja manis itu hanya membenarkan pakaiannya. Menyilangkan kedua lengan rampingnya di depan dada. Hal yang cukup membuat Kris memandangnya miris, begitu takutkah?

Bodohkah Kris? Jika ia sendiri tahu apa jawabannya, untuk apa dia repot-repot memikirkan pertanyaan seperti itu?

Tapi… bukankah jauh lebih baik jika Tao bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini? Tak berdiam diri saja seperti itu, dengan sang iblis yang masih nyata berada dihadapannya. Apa yang Tao pikirkan? Terkadang Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak sanggup membaca pikiran si manis itu.

Hening…

Tao semakin merapatkan sweater yang melekat ditubuhnya. Angin malam itu tak tanggung-tanggung membuatnya nyaris membeku, terlebih dengan pakaiannya yang tak lagi pantas untuk dikenakan. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki namja yang tak kunjung bersuara itu dengan umpatan kasar, namun bibirnya tak mau terbuka. Bahkan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Tao tak menyalahkan Kris pada apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Aneh bukan?

"Mianhee…"

Tersentak. Tao membulatkan pijar kristalnya. Sungguh! Dia tak mau memperumit masalah ini, namun saat kata maaf itu terlontar dari bibir Kris, ia merasa rongga dalam dadanya menyempit. Membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dengan tangan gemetar Tao melempari namja tampan itu menggunakan benda apa saja yang ada disekitarnya, batu, kayu lapuk, bahkan sepatunyapun turut melayang di udara. Tak ada satupun yang gagal menghantam tubuh Kris. Bukannya Kris tak sanggup mengelak, tentu saja dengan mudah dia dapat melakukannya, tapi ia tak berhak. Hanya menerima lemparan itu bertubi-tubi, dan tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Hikss.. hikss... rasakan ini, kau pantas menerimanya! Rasakan!" kalimat semacam itulah yang Tao ucapkan sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Menyadari tak ada satupun barang lagi yang dapat ia gunakan, membuat kekesalan Tao kian menjadi-jadi. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah mendatangi Kris dan mulai memukulinya. Entah bagian mana saja yang sanggup ia gapai, maka bagian itulah yang menjadi sasaran serangnya.

Lagi, Kris tak bergeming.

Tindakan itu membuat Tao kian frustasi.

"Huuuaaaa… umaaaa! Hiksss… kenapa Kris hyung diam saja? katakan sesuatu! katakannnn… "

Kris dengan manik matanya yang telah kembali sekelam langit malam menatap Tao tak percaya, bukankah Tao tadi menyebut namanya? Ya! Itulah yang berkelebat dalam benak Kris, setelah apa yang terjadi, seharusnya namja manis ini tak sudi menyebut namanya segamblang itu.

Pelan, dia menggenggam kedua jemari tangan Tao yang mencengkeram kemejanya bagian depan.

"Katakan sesuatu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, aku sudah minta maaf padamu. Apa kau tak mend—"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!

Lagi, namja tampan itu mendapatkan pukulan tambahan dari Tao, dahi Kris berkerut. Dia hanya mengucapkan permintaan maaf, lalu kenapa sikap Tao semakin brutal seperti ini?

Aaaah~ wahai Kris yang terhormat, gelar bangsawan yang ia sandang rupanya tak berpegaruh disaat-saat seperti ini. Saat seseorang tak ingin mendengar kata maaf, bukankah itu berarti dia tak mau apa yang telah terjadi hanya dianggap kesalahan semata?

Tao dengan nafas nyaris putus akibat tindakan brutalnya menatap Kris dengan pandangan setajam bilah belati. Sangat berbeda dengan si polos Tao yang biasanya.

"Kau sudah puas?" hati-hati Kris bertanya, tak ingin membuat namja manis dihadapannya ini mengamuk tak terkendali seperti tadi.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membayar tindakanku tadi Tao"

Menghela nafas panjang, namja manis itu berusaha menstabilkan gemuruh dalam dadanya.

"Aku… tak mau Kris hyung minta maaf, itu membuatku kesal"

"Kau tak ingin aku mengatakan maaf padamu, karena itu berarti aku menyesali apa yang telah terjadi?"

Tao mengangguk, menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Aku… tak peduli! Jika memang hyung ingin menyakitiku,hyung bisa melakukannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Lagipula aku percaya Kris hyung bukan orang jahat, hyung pasti tak pernah menyakiti manusia. Luhan ge tak pernah menceritakan kejadian aneh padaku" masih dengan kepala tertunduk, namja manis itu meontarkan pemikiran paling ringan yang melintas dibenaknya. Menimbang asal namun sarat dengan kepercayaan yang tak dapat ditangguhkan.

"Sok tahu sekali, kau benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh itu hmm?" goda Kris sembari membelit tubuh Tao dengan jaket tebal yang tadi ia kenakan. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, tak menyangkal kebenaran pernyataan yang Tao kemukakan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu?"

Kris membeku, memandang paras manis Tao yang semerah tomat segar. Melengkungan apel pucatnya, Kris tampak begitu lega dengan apa yang baru saja Tao ucapkan.

"Kalau… aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"YAA! TEGA SEKALI KRIS HYUNG MENGATAKAN HAL ITU SETELAH APA YANG HYUNG LAKUKAN PADAKU! VAMPIR JELEK! PERVERT! RASAKAN INI!"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Tao menghujani tubuh Kris dengan pukulan mautnya, meskipun kenyataannya namja tampan itu tak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Justru tawanya menggema di sepanjang gang sempit ini. Membuat sang pujaan hati kian beringas memukulinya, dan tindakan Tao yang terbilang brutal berakhir saat kedua lengannya dengan mudah di genggam Kris.

Sang pangeran kegelapan itu menatapnya dengan kembar onyx yang bersinar teduh, membuat Tao lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam segala pesona miliknya.

"Kau tahu Tao, aku tak pernah keluar dari kendali seperti tadi. Dan kaulah satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat dinding pertahananku hancur berkeping-keping"

Panas, Tao bisa merasakan kulit wajahnya memanas.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, apa kau tak takut jika aku menghisap darahmu?" bisik Kris tepat disebelah telinga Tao, sengaja membuat namja manis itu bergidik geli dengan sensasi aneh yang ia berikan.

Namja manis itu menggeleng lemah, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan si tampan itu membuat kinerja jantungnya berubah buruk. Tak mendapat reaksi penolakan membuat Kris mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada ceruk leher jenjang Tao. Menautkan kedua lengan ramping Tao mengalungi lehernya.

"Pabbo… " gumamnya lirih

"Euumhh… aku bodoh karena hyung"

"Dan Hanya untukku…" bisik Kris tepat didepan plump merah Tao yang begitu menggodanya.

"Hyun—mmphh..."

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Kris mengusap rambut basahnya sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Kulit tubuhnya tampak begitu sempurna, meskipun terdapat beberapa goresan kuku di punggungnya. Namun tak mengurangi kesempurnaan seorang Kris.

Kembar onyx itu mengamati sosok manis yang tengah memperhatikan halaman luar dari jendela kamarnya, senyum mesum terukir di bibir pucat sang pangeran. Saat melihat pemandangan menggairahkan tepat dihadapannya.

Huang Zi Tao.

Apa yang kau lakukan jika melihat sosok manis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih bersih yang telihat terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungilnya? Rambut lembutnya melambai diudara kala angin pagi menyapa tubuhnya. Tak mengenakan bawahan, hanya ujung kemeja tipis itulah yang menutupi bagian terprivat sang pengumbar pheromone.

Kris mengulum senyum, saat manik matanya melihat bercak kemerahan di beberapa bagian kulit paha Tao. Dan senyum itu kian melebar kala sang namja yang tengah ia perhatikan berbalik menatapnya, berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah tertatih. Pasti sakit! Dan lihat kulit lehernya yang terdapat puluhan kissmark itu, euummhhh… entah apa yang telah terjadi semalam dengan namja manis ini.

Hanya Tuhan dan si sempurna Kris yang tahu.

"Yah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu ge, kau terlihat seperti maniak" berujar ketus dengan bibir poutnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tao berusaha menarik ujung kemeja yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Aku menjadi maniak hanya untukmu Tao-ie"

"Iiish… gege benar-benar mesum, aku mau mandi"

"Perlu kumandikan, my bride?"

"Pervert!"

Blam!

"Hahahaha.. kau benar-benar lucu Honey…"

.

.

END!

.

.

Fanfic Remake TaoRis pertama saya, mian banget kalo ada typos (pasti banyak deh). Saya cuma edit sekali doang soalnya^^

Ada yang sudi berkomentar? Soal **tata bahasa** yang kelewat kuno gegara emang ini FF jaman bahauela, **diksi** menggelikan, **plotnya** yang berantakan, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Silahkan saja^^


End file.
